Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation assembly for use in generating electrical power from air or water currents.
Related Art
In the last several decades wind and wave power have grown to be worldwide phenomena with spectacular growth in the U.S. Even more recently, the Department of Energy (“DOE”) is encouraging the development of systems that will be more efficient in areas with somewhat lower wind speeds, particularly throughout the mid-western states where the resource is considered to be vast, and much development is expected.
With the growing concerns about human caused global warming and instabilities in fossil fuel producing regions of the world, a growing number of people are voicing interest in the development of more wind/wave power and other renewable energy systems.
Examples of systems adapted for harnessing the energy of wind and water are disclosed in numerous patents, many of which are issued to one or more of the current inventors. While the development of such technology has advanced considerably in recent years, designers continue to seek to obtain greater efficiencies in the conversion of wind and water energy to electrical energy.